Matters of the Heart
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: Sherlock and Molly were once the best of friends, inseparable in fact. After Sherlock is sent away, they reunite fifteen years later and discover that not much has changed...apart from the fact that Molly is now married to Sherlock's estranged brother, Mycroft. Or is she? xx
1. Their Lake

_Hello again, everyone. Now, I promised myself I wouldn't start another story as I've got another two on the go as well :/ This didn't go so well and here we have ANOTHER story. I am sorry and am slowly working on the others but I hope this one will not be a waste of your time, lol :s…Thank you so much and enjoy…_

"Be careful you don't fall in!"

"Molly, please, you are starting to sound like my mother."

At the lake, Thursday afternoons when the sun was at its warmest, Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper could be found examining various items of interest. Today's topic happened to be some frogspawn and they were currently sprawled on the bank, examining with magnifying glasses and different textbooks. Their mutual interest in all things science had allowed them to develop a deep rooted friendship; a friendship that no one understood. This was probably due to the fact Sherlock had a keen eye for observation and his many 'deductions' riled his classmates. But not Molly. They had been friends for 7 years, since they were 6 years old, and could always been seen buried in textbooks in the library of the school.

"Have you done your homework?"

Sherlock looked up to see Molly propped on her elbows looking at him with a small smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Dull. I'd rather do my _own _studying."

Molly shook her head, her loose hair swinging wildly around.

"You're going to get kicked out."

Sherlock frowned, looking at his textbook intently.

"I do not care. I do not need school, a bunch of university educated prats bossing me around. I get enough of that at home. None of them understand…"

Molly gave a small smile as Sherlock shook his head and flicked through the pages of his book. She looked up to the large tree providing them with shade, a canopy of pretty leaves covering them. They really had chosen a beautiful spot, secluded and secret.

"I know what you mean. Before he died, my dad told me he wanted me to be a dancer. My mum kind of insisted I take lessons, extra-curricular at school. I tried to tell him I like Pathology but, you know…"

Sherlock closed his book in order to focus solely on Molly. She was fiddling with a daisy, the sadness evident in her voice. With her kind nature, she will always have her dad's wish hanging over her. She would never be free to do as she pleased. Sherlock sighed. He, of course, knew of the lessons but never tired of listening to her soft voice.

"Yes, unfortunately. My mother insists I cease 'deducing'. Apparently, it annoys her 'circle of important acquaintances' and…"

Molly looked at him, furrowing her brow. Sherlock was shifting uneasily, doing his best to avoid her gaze.

"She also requested I…discontinue our friendship."

Molly looked hurt and Sherlock looked furious with himself. Molly had always considered Mrs. Holmes a kind and gentle woman with a fondness for her. Apparently, she had been mistaken. After all this time, she wanted her son to sever his only friendship? Molly swallowed thickly before whispering.

"And, what did you tell her?"

Sherlock smirked as he turned to look at her.

"I said, 'Mother, if you wish me to stay away from Molly Hooper, you'll have to lock me up and throw away the key…'"

Molly giggled and Sherlock rolled his eyes, glancing downwards again.

"Have you been reading my books again?"

Sherlock let out a small laugh and glanced at her for a moment. Molly's long brown hair had fallen over her shoulders and down her red sundress. He swallowed as he noticed the sun reflected off of her perfectly, illuminating her. Sherlock was suddenly aware how hot it really was…and that he was staring. Molly watched him as he fumbled with the books again, sighing to herself. Sherlock was, to her, the perfect person, interesting, clever – ingenious in fact – and extremely attractive. Despite his stubbornness, she couldn't help but be drawn in by his brilliant mind; even if she was fully convinced he wasn't into _that _sort of thing. He looked up once more and caught her eyes this time, blue-green and electric.

"Never give up on your dream. Please."

Molly smiled brightly and nodded. She was about to tell him the same thing but her foot, which had been tapping subconsciously, collided with the stack of textbooks in the bank, causing them to topple into the water.

"Oh, um…sorry, I'll just-"

"It's alright, I'll get them."

Sherlock outstretched his long arm, reaching into the cool water to try and grab the books, which were rapidly floating away. Sherlock shuffled forwards slightly and stretched further, brushing the edges of one of the books which only pushed it further away.

"Watch out, you're going to-"

Molly was too late as Sherlock had already fallen into cold water. He emerged, spluttering with his curly hair plastered to his face. Molly jumped to her feet and laughed when she noticed his frown and how ridiculous he looked.

"It is not funny."

"Are…you alright?"

She gasped out as she extended her hand for him to pull himself out. Sherlock frowned as he waded towards her; the textbooks were floating away now, abandoned and forgotten. Sherlock's expression changed when he reached her and took her hand to that of mischief. He grasped Molly's outstretched hand and pulled her into the water with him. Molly squealed as the cold water hit her skin and giggled helplessly, Sherlock rolling his eyes once more. The look of triumph was quickly wiped from Sherlock's face when he felt the cool water splash over him. He whirled around and saw Molly standing with a determined expression on her face, her long hair now damp. Sherlock frowned at her and it was Molly's turn to roll her eyes. She waded through the water to approach him.

"Oh, come on, it's just a bit of water. I didn't mean to get your precious hair…"

Sherlock bit back a smirk as she moved past him, attempting to climb out of the water. She failed miserably and ended up falling backwards…right into Sherlock's arms. When he didn't let go, Molly twisted herself around and Sherlock placed his hands on her waist, gently pulling her closer. Molly blushed as their eyes met, looking down into the water where they stood impossibly close. Sherlock raised his hand to her chin, tilting it upwards and using the other to brush stray bits of her hair from her face. His thumb brushed over her lips as Molly rested her hands on his chest, her mouth suddenly very dry and heart hammering. It was now or never as she leaned upwards, placing a small, quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. She couldn't move away, however, as she rested her forehead against him, hoping she hadn't made a mistake. Her worried were answered as Sherlock leaned and captured her lips in a longer, deeper and more passionate embrace.

"SHERLOCK? Where'zat lazy lil' shit? Sherl…lock?"

Sherlock and Molly broke apart, turning towards the sound of the voice. Sherlock took Molly's hand and squeezed it gently, a groan of annoyance escaping him, as the woman spotted them standing in the middle of the lake. She frowned and waved at them, a bottle swinging loosely in her hands, the contents sloshing out of the top.

"Ah, there-there y'are; your mother wants...you. Get to it...that t-tart can…wait."

Her voice sounded shrill as she approached the edge of the bank, her expression was stern. Sherlock was silently fuming, his hands turning to fists; this was becoming painful for Molly. It was his Aunt Jasmine, his father's sister, a particularly overbearing woman with alcoholic tendencies which, judging by her speech and posture, had taken her over for the day.

"Don't you dare speak to Molly like that. I do not care who you are. Anyway, you are one to talk with the amount of men you entertain. If Uncle Theodore was here today…"

"You li'l…"

She was furious and gestured for them to get out of the water. Sherlock had known about his aunt's many habits since he was five years old and a strong dislike of her had developed with the knowledge. He gently pulled Molly along to the bank with him, lifting her carefully out of the water before gracefully extracting himself. Jasmine glared at him.

"Shoo, girl, this…is a…private matt'r…stri'tly Holmes'…"

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but Molly smiled brightly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Its ok, I was going anyway. I'll see you at school, Sherlock…"

Molly brushed past him as she hurried away, smiling to herself and internally screaming as she left the beauty of their spot. Sherlock focused his cold gaze on his aunt, scowling as they began walking not towards the house but to a location in the area. As he followed Jasmine, he noticed his mother, father and brother sat carefully on a blanket on the grass. His mother raised a hand and beckoned them over; Mycroft had the stupidest grin on his face causing Sherlock to grow concerned. It was definitely a serious matter.

"Sit, Sherlock. Good lord, you're all wet…"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. **It seems I 'inherited' my deductive abilities from my mother after all. **He perched himself on the grass, not wishing to dampen his mother's blanket and get another telling off. She fixed him with a stern gaze, her surgically enhanced face stiff and emotionless.

"Now, Sherlock. Let's not beat around the bush, you are not achieving to the best of your ability where school is concerned-"

"That is because I do not see the point. The teachers are morons and the lessons are ridiculous."

Mrs. Holmes narrowed her eyes whilst Mycroft snickered. Mr. Holmes appeared to be more interested in the small picnic assembled in front of him. Mrs. Holmes continued.

"Nevertheless, we have decided you are to go to a top class boarding school. You will have your education and no one to…ahem…'distract' you from it."

"If you are referring to Molly-"

"No exceptions. You leave immediately."

Sherlock's mouth fell open in horror. He jumped to his feet and sent the salad cascading everywhere. He glanced from his mother's still face to Mycroft's amused one.

"No. This is just a pathetic attempt to separate us. I cannot-"

"I care for my son's education. No exceptions. Mycroft shall inform the Hooper girl and you will never have to see her again. Now, Mycroft, escort your brother back to the house and get his things ready."

Mycroft smiled broadly and rose to his feet, strolling over to Sherlock's side. He tapped him on the shoulder and led him towards the house. Sherlock faintly heard Mycroft speaking but was too numb to say anything. They had reached Sherlock's bedroom and was gathering various things when Sherlock turned to his brother and swallowed.

"Mycroft, please do one thing for me."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, a devious smile on his face as he gave a short nod.

"Give this to Molly."

He drew from his pocket a letter for Molly and Mycroft took it gingerly. Sherlock shook his head as he left for the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair. Mycroft sighed as he tore open the letter, completely disregarding his brother's privacy.

_Molly,_

_I have to go away for a while and I am not sure when I will see you again. I only know this is not goodbye…_

_Please, take care and remember 'never give up on your dream, please.'_

_Sherlock_

Mycroft rolled his eyes and, with a quick glance towards the bathroom, carefully ripped the letter and stuffed it into his pockets. Sherlock emerged moments later and gathered his stuff, sighing as he headed to the car awaiting him outside.

**_15 years later_**

"Dull, boring, predictable."

"Come on, Sherlock. It's your brother's anniversary party. At least…pretend you're enjoying yourself."

John had managed to persuade Sherlock to attend Mycroft's first anniversary party and, so far, he was not enjoying himself. He hadn't spoken to Mycroft in fifteen years and he was certain Mycroft wasn't aware he was coming tonight. In all honesty, he was only here to meet the newest member of his family, something he had been prevented from doing at the wedding. Sherlock still didn't know why he had been barred from that event. Sherlock sighed as he sipped his champagne, a well-dressed man appeared at the top of the stairs, clearing his plate.

"Ladies and gentleman, lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses…" **Mycroft really has moved up in the world **"may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Mycroft Holmes!"

Clapping and cheers echoed around the hall as Mycroft emerged from the door. Sherlock peered closely at his brother. **Well, his love of cake hasn't disappeared, that's for sure. **His gaze was suddenly drawn to the woman on his brother's arm, small and beautiful, a long billowing gown surrounding her. She was smiling, but happiness didn't seem to be present. She looked up and her mouth dropped open as she settled on the man stood in front of her. Sherlock stood rooted to the spot as the couple drew closer, before soon Mycroft and Molly stood in front of him.

"Ah, Sherlock. Long time, no see. You remember my wife, Molly?"

Sherlock smiled as he shook Molly's hand, their smiles now genuine and oblivious to Mycroft who was gazing fondly at Molly. When they were children, Molly had only heard of Sherlock's mysterious brother as he had been away at University. Now, as Sherlock watched his brother wind his arm around Molly and pull her close, he found himself in a living hell…

_Hmmm, that was pretty long for a first chapter. They shouldn't all be like that, lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this one. xx Please review and let me know what you thought. Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	2. Oh, Mycroft

_Welcome back everyone. Ok, we have a few...surprises in this one, hopefully good ;p Thank you SO much for reading (and bothering with this story ;) you're the best :D xx Here's chapter 2… xx_

"Well, this is…news…"

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably as Mycroft nuzzled Molly's ear. She smiled awkwardly and John just didn't know what to do. He leaned towards Sherlock and whispered into his ear.

"Did I do right by persuading you to come?"

Sherlock tutted and rolled his eyes as he watched Mycroft whisper something to Molly and noticed her uncomfortable expression shift to annoyance.

"Please, John, there is only one person that can change my mind and there always will be, do not flatter yourself."

Sherlock had hissed back and John frowned.

"Oh, really, who?"

Sherlock glanced at the floor and his reply came out in a barely audible murmur.

"My mother, ok. She sent me a letter instructing me to attend Mycroft's anniversary as it was…necessary."

John nodded slowly and returned to face Mycroft, who was now alone. John narrowed his eyes as he searched for Molly but she was no longer in the room. Sherlock cleared his throat and flashed an amazingly fake smile at his brother.

"So, how did this…_wonderful _event happen?"

John could hear the irritation in his friend's voice and assumed Mycroft could as well, as he was chuckling softly.

"Ah, well, you know the story. We had been working together for a while and I naturally did the correct thing-"

"What do you mean 'working together'? As I remember, _you _do not like to work _with _anyone?"

Mycroft's grin was unbearable, now, and John was growing concerned that Sherlock was going to shatter the glass he was holding.

"Now, brother, Molly is my PA. She has just left to…check something for me."

John had never seen Sherlock looking so shocked before and, even though this was his first encounter with his friend's brother and wife, he was beginning to dislike him. Sherlock's mind was going into overdrive. **PA? With Molly's brain, I am surprised she is not in science…pathology was her passion when I last saw her. Mycroft…I cannot believe you, sometimes. **Sherlock had been about to confront Mycroft with this horrifying news, but he was being beckoned by one of his employees. He smiled his annoying smile and placed his now empty glass on a passing tray.

"Excuse me. Business, you know…"

As Mycroft walked away, Sherlock turned to John with a vicious look in his eye. John had a feeling he was about to receive an earful.

"There is no way the Molly _I _grew up with would settle for being someone's…assistant. He must have…forced her in some way. Kidnapped her parents, holding them for ransom…?" Sherlock appeared to be talking more to himself more than John, who raised his eyebrows, "…would he do that? Hmmm, I need to speak to Molly."

John blinked as Sherlock drained his glass and set off towards the far doors in search of his sister-in-law. John rolled his eyes and glanced around the hall at the various dancing couples. **What a bunch of snobs. **His eyes fell onto a young blonde woman and he took a deep breath. **Let's see if I've still got it, shall we?**

"Can we make this quick, please, this is my anniversary party. Ah, I haven't seen that look on my brother's face since I had him sent to boarding school…"

Mycroft smiled as he recalled the event when he told his mother Sherlock needed to attend a top-class boarding school. He took the seat behind his desk and gestured for the young man to approach him. **Collins, is it? Oh, who cares…? **'Collins' cleared his throat and approached the desk cautiously.

"Sir, I've been looking through these papers and…something doesn't add up."

Mycroft frowned slightly as 'Collins' dropped the papers in front of him. In truth, he didn't properly examine them on the day, he had been busy with work, of course. Mycroft scanned them with a confused expression. It was his wedding papers and everything seemed to be in order, their signatures, the small print and the declarations.

"What seems to be the problem, exactly?"

'Collins' looked afraid, his eyes focused on the documents as if they were about to burst into flames. He cleared his throat once more, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Um…w-well, it's just…um, they're not…official…"

For a second, Mycroft didn't move, just staring at the papers. He slowly moved his gaze upwards to glare at the man. He spoke through gritted teeth.

"What…do you mean?"

'Collins' took a step back and fixed his gaze onto the floor, having witnessed his boss' temper all too frequently. He was almost trembling as he answered in a voice a pitch or two higher than normal.

"Well, sir, it seems…the documents…are fake, actually…and there is something else…this came for you in the post…for your eyes only, sir…"

Mycroft looked shocked and snatched the envelope from the frightened man's hands. After a moment of silent studying, Mycroft tapped his chin and, without looking up from his desk, dismissed 'Collins' with a wave of his hand. As soon as the door shut, Mycroft carefully examined the envelope, a trick he had learned – albeit unperfected - from his dear little brother. **The text is typed and there is no return address…how odd. **He frowned as he turned the envelope over, carefully opening the top and tipping the contents onto his desk. He picked up various pieces of paper and his eyes widened in horror as his attention focused on a handwritten letter. He picked it up and read it thoroughly.

_Mycroft,_

_I should never have listened to you. Consider this my personal apology to Sherlock for ruining his life. It is up to you what you do with this information. Although, I do suggest you do the right thing and inform your brother and dear Molly, immediately._

_Mummy x_

Mycroft frowned and looked back at the other pieces of paper, shaking his head in disbelief. He jumped to his feet and began pacing the room, thinking wildly. **How can she ****_do _****this? She cannot…surely…this cannot be allowed…argh, I should have checked this before…it just isn't fair…** There was no denying, however she had managed it, that the papers in front of him indeed declared that he and Molly were certainly not married, at all. The _other _documents his mother had given him, though, showed something different entirely. There, at the bottom of the page in black and white, was Molly's signature and next to it was none other than Sherlock Holmes' signature. This one was official…in all its glory. **How did she do it? I knew the woman had 'connections' but…to go to these extremes just to apologise to Sherlock? I wonder if they know? And how long has ****_he _****been married to ****_my _****'wife'? Well, ****_I _****am certainly not going to tell them. I want a little…fun until I can get their divorce sorted. She has her connections…****_I'll_**** use mine. Sneaky old bag… **Mycroft smiled deviously as he tucked the papers into his desk drawer and rubbed his hands together before heading out of his door.

"Do you want another?"

Sherlock blinked as Molly held up the wine bottle, raising her eyebrow slightly. Sherlock shook his head, which was already clouding over from the effects of the alcohol. He had found Molly in her own bedroom, doing some of Mycroft's paperwork; Sherlock decided not to ask her why she and Mycroft slept in different bedrooms, the thought made him smirk slightly. They had been talking for what felt like hours, the wine bottles slowly emptying the giggling becoming more frequent. They talked for ages about their childhood friendship and their years spent apart. Sherlock even told her, although the other boys used to tease him, his deductions became more accurate and he was able to study his peers, allowing him to become sensitive to their feelings. It was getting late and Molly had joined him on the little sofa and snuggled close to him, alcohol clouding her mind as well.

"I miss this…"

Sherlock smiled sadly as he sipped his wine. He didn't get chance to answer, however, as the door swung open and Mycroft stepped cheerily inside. Molly smiled brightly towards Mycroft but did not get up.

"Hello, sweetie. Have you finished those documents yet?"

Molly grimaced and rolled her eyes; she really hated Mycroft's pet name for her. She shook her head, lifting it from Sherlock's shoulder. He glanced at his brother who looked agitated and was shifting his weight on his feet.

"Come on, I was going to leave them until morning. I was just catching up with Sherlock…"

"Yes, and I'm sure John will be waiting. We mustn't keep him anymore, must we? I will see you later, Sherlock. I am tired, so please forgive me if I do not show you out."

Mycroft gave Molly a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out of the room again. Sherlock frowned, standing up and pulling on his coat. Molly looked as disappointed as he felt and Sherlock smirked as he glanced at her.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?"

Molly giggled and Sherlock put his boldness down to the alcohol in his system. He shook his head slightly, and Molly moved towards the door with him.

"Well, that would be nice…but then what will Mycroft's butler do?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows slightly and moved closer…not to the door, but towards Molly. He swallowed as his eyes found hers and Molly looked nervous, her mouth also dry.

"I would just like to say, I had imagined that…one day…you would be called Mrs. Holmes…just not like this…"

Molly opened her mouth slightly and as Sherlock turned to leave, she grabbed his arm and stopped him, her heart pounding.

Outside the door, Mycroft grinned to himself before skipping down the corridor, oblivious to what his wife had just done…

_Ok, I got this idea a few days ago and I thought…well, ok then. I hope it wasn't terrible :s Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, (favouriting, is that the word…I don't know) and just generally bothering, lol. xx Stay tuned for more, cause there's sure as hell going to be some more ;D xx_


	3. Here's To Mrs Holmes

_Hello again, everyone. Thank you so much for the support, reading and reviewing of this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far :D xx Anyway, let's get straight to it, shall we?... xx_

Sherlock held his breath but stayed facing the door, one hand on the handle whilst Molly's hand still gripped his arm.

"Adultery is considered…_wrong _in the eyes of many…especially my family…"

Molly raised her eyebrows with a smirk, her eyes focused on the back of Sherlock's head. She sighed as she moved closer, her hands moving up his arms to rest on his shoulders. She stood on tiptoe in order to whisper in his ear.

"Mycroft and I are in separate rooms…he treats me more like an _assistant _than a wife…we are hardly _ever_ intimate…what would be wrong about it? The feeling of being wanted, loved and," Molly leaned up further to nip his earlobe and bit her lip as she breathed, "satisfied."

Sherlock turned around quickly, nearly causing Molly to fall over. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closely to him so he could examine every inch of her face. **The years may have passed but those are still the same kind eyes I remember.**

"Do you remember the willow tree? By the lake?"

Molly blinked rapidly at the question; his voice had been so quiet and his gaze was so intense. Molly nodded and gave a small smile, words escaping her all of a sudden. A small tear fell from her eyes as she swallowed not even wondering why she was crying; he had already guessed what was coming by the look on her face, but it was still devastating to hear. Molly looked at the floor, unable to even glance at Sherlock, small sobs escaping her.

"The tree…our lake…I'm so…so-sorry, I…one night…Mycroft and I had a…massive fight…over you…h-he said I didn't love him a-and I s-said…I would never feel about him…the way I do about you…and-and he…got mad…_really _mad…he sent his 'people'…and he tore down the tree…he made me watch…I can't…I'm s-so s-sorry…"

Molly was downright crying now and Sherlock pulled her to him, her head resting below his shoulder. Molly cried into his shirt as she relived that horrible day, the cold night and the cold men. They stood for a moment, Sherlock's hushed reassurances and Molly's sobbing the only sounds in the room. Sherlock understood it was not Molly's fault…not in a million years, and that he would punish Mycroft for this…one day. Molly stepped away reluctantly, giving a small laugh and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's silly, I know…"

Sherlock shrugged, his anger over Mycroft's outburst still on the surface. Molly sat down on her sofa, contemplating deeply.

"I don't know why I married him…after you left he said…you'd never return and I was so upset…he comforted me and I was vulnerable…he was kind for the first few months…then he became jealous when he knew how much I loved you…"

Molly shook her head and wept again. Sherlock sighed, a lump in his throat as he moved to join her on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her hair softly. **Mycroft…what have you done to her?**

"You little sod, have I taught you nothing? Why didn't you tell them, you had the perfect opportunity!"

Mycroft lifted his head from his desk as he felt himself being swatted at by a smartly dressed, elderly lady. He blinked in the light of his office and swallowed as the face of his mother came into focus. She was scowling at him and Mycroft attempted to hide the documents on his desk from her view. Unfortunately for Mycroft, Sherlock didn't get his keen eye for observation from nowhere. To make matters worse, their mother was the country's top and most sought after lawyer so she knew what she saw.

"A pre-nuptial agreement?"

Mycroft stared straight ahead and bowed his head, like a child being told off. Cordelia snatched the papers and noticed, with a sigh of relief, it was unsigned. She saw that Mycroft had demanded the surprisingly large amount of Molly's money her father had left her, if she was ever to leave him.

"I presented her with the documents a week before we were 'married'…she refused when she saw my demands…I still don't know _why _she had agreed to marry me…"

Cordelia gave a short sharp laugh, her hair threatening to break out of their tight curls.

"You gave her no choice…you wanted her money and to stop your brother from being happy."

Mycroft stood up suddenly, advancing on his mother, a devious smile spilling across his face.

"I can still get the divorce. They haven't…ahem, 'consummated their marriage' so it allows things to move quicker…"

Cordelia smiled widely and folded her arms, moving towards the door. Mycroft gave her a confused look.

"Good luck with that, they've been married a year…" she turned the handle before stepping out and smiling back at her son, "you have two days to tell them or I will do it myself…goodnight."

Mycroft snarled at the closed door, before pouring himself a glass of wine and sitting down with the documents. **There has to be something…anything. I want Molly…more importantly, I want to give her what Sherlock cannot, love and protection. **He stopped short and gave an evil grin. **There is ****_one _****way she'll never leave me…a child…the one thing I hate most in this world…nevertheless, desperate times. **He turned to his intercom and pressed the buzzer to Molly's bedroom.

"Darling, I wish to be intimate."

Molly glared horrified at the intercom and Sherlock stared in disbelief. **Ah, the romance. **Molly moved towards her bedroom door, without even so much as a glance at Sherlock. She couldn't bear to look at him, see his heartbroken face. All she heard as she placed her hand on the doorknob, a single tear rolling down her cheek, was a strangled whisper…

"Don't go…"

She turned the knob and hurried outside, slamming it shut behind her. She ran down the corridor before collapsing against the wall, sobbing the same words over and over.

"I have to…"

_Ok, sorry if this one's a little all over the place, I had to make sure I got all the information in, lol. xx Thank you so much for reading and, as always, stay tuned, back soon ;p xx_


	4. Accidental Discovery

_Hellooo, and welcome back everyone! Thank you so much for all the lovely support for this fic. I really appreciate it ;p Here's #4…_

Molly was awoken by a piercing, blinding light that filled the room, burning her eyes sore. Once they had time to adjust, she blinked and scanned the room slowly, frowning. She was in her bedroom, which was odd, and she noticed her clothes were piled onto the floor. She felt sick to her stomach and didn't even glance at the figure asleep next to her. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly to herself, shaking her head repeatedly. **No, the last thing I remember was sitting in the hall, on my way to Mycroft's room. Did he find me and…I must have drunk more than I thought last night. **A heavy breathing sound startled her from her thoughts and she turned reluctantly to the person lying next to her…and her heart leapt in her chest, a huge smile erupting onto her face. Sherlock was asleep next to her, although he was fully clothed and on top of the sheets. A happy tear trailed down her cheek as she sighed in relief. Sherlock stirred suddenly – Molly quickly wiped away any evidence of her tears – and turned to face Molly, a small smile on his face. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and sat up, ruffling his messy hair as he got to his feet.

"It looks like I've got some explaining to do…"

Molly raised herself into a sitting position and pulled her covers with her, her head throbbing slightly. She ignored it as she watched Sherlock move towards her clothes and shift awkwardly on his feet, his hands in his pockets.

"After you left…last night…I went for a walk and on my way back I found you…asleep halfway down the corridor. I didn't want to leave you there…so I brought you back here," he glanced down towards the pile of clothes before meeting Molly's eyes, "you did that yourself sometime in the night."

Molly blushed and looked away shyly, silently cursing herself. **Fancy stripping off with Sherlock in the same room! Then again, I was half-asleep not to mention drunk. **Molly gave a small giggle as she looked at him.

"Why did you stay?"

Sherlock bit his lip as he stared at the floor.

"You asked me to. I was not going to leave you…"

Molly felt tears fill her eyes at his concern for her. She looked at the man she knew as a child, now grown into an incredibly handsome and extremely intelligent young man. It was amazing how quickly she had fallen for him once more. Overcome with emotion, and possibly still some alcohol, she bit her lip and spoke softly, moving so she was resting on her knees and still clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Come here…"

Sherlock lifted his eyes upwards and saw Molly biting her lip, her messy hair falling over her shoulders and the temptation was impossible to resist.

Mycroft paced his bedroom with his hands clasped behind his back, glancing angrily towards his bed every now and again. **Where the hell has she been all night? This has to happen…I am not going to lose her. Especially to someone who will not treat her right. **His bedroom door burst open suddenly and Mycroft whirled around in horror, feeling the blood rush from his body as he saw his mother standing in the doorway. Before he could say anything, however, she had strolled towards him clapped him against his ear.

"What the-"

"Don't think I don't know what you're planning…you will not bring shame upon this family…"

Mrs. Holmes pointed a furious finger at her eldest son who was rubbing the side of his head, looking terrified. He swallowed as he looked at his mother.

"In the eyes of the world, _they _are the ones bringing shame on this family…"

Mrs. Holmes frowned and took a step forwards, causing Mycroft to jump backwards and collide with the wall. He hated the effect she had on him…she was the only one who could get him to react this way.

"So, what...are you planning to 'somehow' secretly divorce them and marry Molly before either of them could find out? Are you forgetting who your brother is? Are you forgetting who _I _am?"

Mycroft scowled and folded his arms. **One day, I won't be scared of my mother. But that day is not today. **Mrs. Holmes shook her head and moved in the direction of the door.

"Tell them by the end of today…or else I will."

She slammed the door closed and Mycroft slumped forwards onto the bed, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

Sherlock took Molly's ringless hand and kissed her ring finger gently, a small sigh escaping him. He was sitting behind her, his fingers moving strands of her hair to one side so he could examine her perfect neck. Molly swallowed sharply and turned to face him, her hand reaching forwards to caress his face. Her hand roamed over, tracing his cheekbones and playing with his hair whilst Sherlock's fingers moved down her neck and shoulders, pushing her bra straps slowly down. The intercom buzzed causing both Molly and Sherlock to jump.

_"Molly, we have some important business to discuss over breakfast concerning our latest project. I shall see you in precisely ten minutes. Do not be late and bring with you the important papers."_

Molly sighed in frustration as Sherlock stood from the bed, trying to hide his flustered appearance. Molly wanted to smash the intercom against the wall but instead she gestured for Sherlock to pass her clothes. Rolling his eyes, Sherlock threw her the clothes and leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. Molly raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Could I have some privacy?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes once more as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"You weren't complaining a moment ago."

Molly giggled softly as Sherlock pulled the door open and slipped into the hall without another word. After the door had closed, Sherlock leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and smirking to himself. Molly collapsed against the bed and shook her head repeatedly, a grin on her face before remembering she had to be getting ready. **Stop this…**

Sherlock wandered around the estate, bored and irritated. This meeting had been going on for hours and he hadn't even _seen _Molly since that morning. He had received several texts from John but he didn't feel like answering them, probably causing John more worry. He had been so occupied with his thoughts he hadn't realised he had entered a room. Looking around the large room, it didn't take him long to see it was Mycroft's office. **Well, since I'm here… **Sherlock walked over to the large desk and immediately spotted a picture of his brother with Molly. Mycroft was shaking hands with his University professor whilst Molly stood to the side, a fake grin on her face. Sherlock frowned at the picture before turning to the contents on his brother's desk…scattered papers everywhere. Some even seemed to be legal documents. **Ugh…work related documents, no doubt. Not interesting in the slightest.**

Mycroft smiled as he clicked his fingers and pointed to his cup. Molly moved towards him with the jug of coffee and poured, not even bothering to hide the scowl on her face. She had been on her feet for hours and regretted even believing she was going to be a part of this meeting. Mycroft looked from each member of the board and laughed maniacally; Molly had missed the joke, yet again. He started to thumb through his papers and frowned. He lowered his voice to Molly.

"Did you get the one's I labelled 'Urgent'?"

Molly bit her lip as she shook her head. Mycroft sighed and hissed his reply.

"Incompetent…no matter, I'll get them myself."

Mycroft smiled at the members as he left the room, unaware Molly was scowling behind his back the whole time. He skipped down the corridor to his office and pushed the door open.

"You really need a lock on this door, brother."

Mycroft smiled as he turned to face Sherlock. His smile immediately vanished, however, when he realised Sherlock was sat at the desk, clutching a certain legal document Mycroft had _intended _to stay hidden. Sherlock met his brother's eyes and Mycroft sighed.

"Ah…"

Sherlock frowned deeply as his eyes flitted over the document once more.

"Ah, indeed, big brother."

_Ah…so glad to be able to finally write that…lol. What a development…thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked that one ;) xx Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	5. A Fatal Accident

_Hello again, everyone. Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you have been enjoying it. Anyway, here's chapter #5… (and let me warn you...it's pretty heavy stuff :/_

Silence filled the room as Sherlock examined the papers with delicate care, a feeling of joy overcoming him whilst Mycroft stood anxiously awaiting his brother to say something. After what seemed like hours, Sherlock stood up and folded the papers, tucking them into his pocket. Mycroft swallowed, and flexed his fingers nervously. Sherlock strode forwards, completely ignoring his brother as he reached the door. Mycroft frowned and spoke with a strained voice.

"Where are you going?"

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks, one hand placed on the door handle. He smiled to himself as he answered.

"To see my wife, Mycroft."

Mycroft's eyes flashed angrily and he stepped in front of Sherlock, one hand placed on the door, blocking his brother's exit. He sounded desperate when he spoke.

"You can't…Molly is the only good thing I have…she…I was the one she _agreed _to marry, remember…she is _my _wife…you left Sherlock…for fifteen years."

Sherlock scowled at his brother, taking a step backwards and clenching his fists, shaking his head repeatedly.

"No…I had no choice…"

Mycroft nodded, a small devious smile on his face and Sherlock clutched his head, refusing to accept this. Mycroft began circling his brother, his words attacking his ears.

"You _abandoned _her…left her without a word…for fifteen years she was without you…I was the one who was there for her…comforted her…and comforted I did."

With a yell, Sherlock launched himself at his brother and threw him against the desk violently, repeatedly hitting him. He felt someone tugging at his back and screams sound from the door and Sherlock stood away from his brother, wiping his bleeding nose as he did so. Sherlock turned around to see the horrified faces of Cordelia and Molly. Sherlock was pulled further away by his mother whilst Molly rushed to Mycroft's side. As Molly examined her 'husband', Cordelia scowled at her son, lowering her voice to a whisper as she spoke to him.

"Look, I knew it was about time you found out, but Sherlock, you're never going to win her around by beating up your brother."

She patted him on the shoulder before moving to the door and dismissing the curious board members that had appeared. Molly glanced towards Sherlock, a horrified look on her face. Sherlock caught Mycroft's eye and realised he had been duped into the fight as Mycroft's smirk was evident. Without another word Sherlock stormed out of the room and shoved his way through the disappearing crowd, fury boiling in his veins. He ignored his mother's calls and rushed out of the estate. Halfway down the steps, Sherlock was stopped dead by a strangled cry.

"What the hell was that?"

Sherlock took a moment to compose himself before turning around to face Molly. She was breathing heavily and he noticed she had small drops of Mycroft's blood on her shirt. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes as she descended the stairs.

"I have to go…there will be lots of cases-"

"So, that's it? You come back after fifteen years and…and you're just going to leave?"

Sherlock glanced towards the floor, unsure of what to say. Until…

"How do you feel…about Mycroft, Molly…I mean, really?"

Molly sighed and shrugged, avoiding looking him in the eyes. Sherlock waited, hoping she'd admit to her true feelings...and soon.

"I don't know…it doesn't matter anyway…I _married_ Mycroft, I made him a promise…and I suppose you leaving is for the best…you beat up my husband, Sherlock…"

Sherlock shook his head and climbed the remaining steps to reach her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Doesn't matter? For fifteen years, I learned to bury my feelings and to disregard others' entirely. Then, I find you…and I'm reminded of our time, our friendship…of course it matters how you feel for Mycroft! Why did you marry him if you didn't feel for him? Do I now mean nothing to you…after all we've been through?"

Molly blinked in confusion and bit her lip and she stared deep into his perfect blue eyes.

"Of course…you'll always be my friend, Sherlock. It's just there's more to my marriage to Mycroft than love…Mycroft saved me from myself…I was so depressed when you left…he saved me…"

Sherlock dropped her hand and nodded, stepping away. He suddenly stopped and turned around, smiling softly.

"A goodbye hug, perhaps?"

Molly nodded softly as she pulled Sherlock softly into a tight hug. She felt his hands settle on her hips and move slightly. Molly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck until he took a step backwards, leaving Molly suddenly alone on the steps…**Molly, you idiot.**

John jumped as the door to 221B flew open suddenly and Sherlock strolled in, looking as though he was deep in thought. He threw himself onto the sofa with a dramatic sigh. After a few moments, John cleared his throat, folding away his paper.

"So…how was the party?"

Sherlock opened his eyes with a small smile, sitting up and ruffling his hair. John picked up his cup of tea and took a long sip as Sherlock's smile remained.

"Fine…I'm married, actually…"

John spat the tea out in shock and began choking, earning himself a raised eyebrow and annoyed glance from Sherlock. Once he had regained his breath, he managed to stare at Sherlock in complete horror.

"Well…I'd say it was better than fine…you want to talk about it?"

Sherlock shook his head, his smile now a smirk as he returned to lying on the sofa. John frowned, irritated that his friend was leaving him out. **Why did I leave? Everything happens when I leave! **Sherlock appeared unable to contain himself any longer as he sat up, an excitable expression on his face.

"Molly is my wife, John! My mother somehow managed to change the documents…she says she's 'loyal' to Mycroft, that he 'saved her'. Maybe he did…but she's my wife…my wife. Molly is my wife…I need her, John…"

John rolled his eyes, still stunned into silence. He cleared his throat once more and shifted in his chair as he watched Sherlock's now manic expression.

"Yeah…you could just…tell her…that's probably what she's waiting for…she won't leave him on her own, you know…she needs you just as much as you need her…"

Sherlock giggled as he closed his eyes once more. **Don't worry, John. It's only a matter of time…I promise, though, that Mycroft will pay for what he has done…very soon…**

The sun was sinking in the sky as Molly sat at her desk, tears…happy tears streamed down her face. She looked at the papers that had been tucked away in her back pocket unknowingly; she had felt them digging into her back as she walked up the stairs. She was hysterical as she gripped the edges with shaky hands. **Thank you…I'm so sorry, Sherlock, I should have told you…it's you. **Shaking her head and cursing herself, Molly gathered her coat and rushed silently down the halls and out of the estate, the image of the signatures never leaving her smiling face as she climbed into her car.

_Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Mrs. Molly Holmes._

Sherlock sat upright as the buzzer of the flat sounded, a grin spreading across his face. It was dark outside now and he ruffled his once more, trying to regain his composure. John shook his head as Sherlock ran down the stairs without stopping and wrenched the door open, his smile instantly fading. Disappointment filled him as stood before him was Detective Inspector Lestrade looking grave-faced accompanied by Sergeant Sally Donovan. Sherlock frowned in confusion, a lump rising in his throat for a reason he couldn't explain as he stood aside to allow them to come in. They climbed the steps in silence, Sherlock trying not to think of the worst but it was clear this wasn't for a case. Sherlock paced nervously by the window as John stopped tapping at his laptop.

"Sherlock…what's this about?"

John immediately turned to the Inspector and swallowed thickly, his hands shaking. Lestrade cleared his throat and gestured towards the sofa.

"Maybe you should sit-"

"I'm fine, Lestrade, just…please…"

Lestrade glanced towards Sally as he approached Sherlock cautiously. Sherlock was staring out of the window, desperately trying not to falter and break down here. Lestrade took a deep breath.

"Sherlock, it's about your wife…I'm…so sorry…there was a collision…the driver of the other car had been speeding, driving under the influence and…he didn't make it…"

Sherlock closed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists and John was the one to speak when it became apparent words weren't coming to Sherlock.

"What about…what about…Molly?"

Lestrade turned to face him, an extremely solemn expression on his face. Donovan backed into a corner, her hands clasped behind her back and her face stern.

"She is in a critical condition…it is possible she will not…"

Sherlock turned and hurried out of the flat, down the stairs and into the street. He didn't even bother to call for a cab. St. Bartholomew's Hospital wasn't far from Baker Street and with that thought in mind, he ran…ran all the way there without stopping once, only one thought on his mind as he did so. **I should have stayed…and told you…**

_*winces* Mmmm... don't worry, it'll work out, I promise…I am so sorry! :( Thank you so much for reading and I hope you…liked that? This just came to me suddenly and I've figured out how to make it work…so don't panic yet :D I've also decided this will be ten chapters, now :p xx I am sorry if the conversations seemed a little off (I am terrible at dialogue, lol.) Stay tuned, back soon xx_


End file.
